1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical connector for connecting each other two optical fibers composed of a core and a cladding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, for connecting two optical fibers, a physical connection method is used in which the optical fibers or ferules with the optical fiber inserted thereinto are butted each other. For example, mechanical splice, SC optical connector, FC optical connector, MT optical connector can be used in the method.
A method for connecting two optical fibers is proposed in which a covering of an optical fiber cable is removed at its end, the exposed optical fiber is cleaned and cut by using a specialized fiber cutter, the optical fiber cores are connected by using a specialized fusion connector, and the fusion connection portion is protectively covered with a protection sleeve.
The related prior arts to the invention are, e.g., JP-A-2002-236234 and JP-A-2002-323625.
However, all of the conventional connection methods need, prior to connecting the optical fiber cores, many steps or specialized tools for removal of the covering of the optical fiber cable, and cleaning, cutting, polishing etc. of the optical fiber. Thus, the conventional methods require a good deal of time, cost and steps, and they are difficult connection technique for everyone except workers skilled in optical techniques.